Matsukaze Tenma
(Midfielder) |number = 8 (MF) 18 (GK) |element = Wind |team = Inazuma Japan (GO) Raimon (GO) Earth Eleven Tenmas |seiyuu = Terasaki Yuka |debut_anime = Episode}}Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is the main protagonist of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He is a midfielder and later became the temporary captain for Raimon when Shindou Takuto got hospitalized. In the Galaxy series, he is a midfielder and captain for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"The captain of the Raimon Soccer Club. He pulls the team along with zephyr wind like plays."'' |-|Power Rangers Strikers= *''"A boy who loves simple football. As refreshing as a summer breeze.' Appearance He has a normal height and body build, brown hair which are shaped like whirls of wind, his bangs are parted at three strands and has big metallic blue eyes and he is not shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though he has been seen wearing his pajamas, which are blue in color with white stripes; he wears it before he goes to sleep. Ten years ago, it can be seen that he used to wear a reddish shirt with dog picture on it, long yellow sleeves, blue pants and pair of gray shoes. Also in his flashback (around five years ago) he wore white t-shirt with orange star on it, yellow hoodie, blue pants and white and navy blue trainers. Despite this, he is seen wearing a dark pink shirt with blue shorts in the first opening theme of the anime. Personality He is shown to be a nice, friendly and caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones who need help and wanting to protect his teammates. Tenma is usually energetic, optimistic and he always stands up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover. Plot In the second season of Power Rangers Forever, he, Resistance Japan and Earth Eleven came to Dogwood Park for help. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= '''Normal Form *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Z Slash' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'SH God Wind' (Legend Gate - Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon/Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink) *'OF Aggressive Beat' (Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega/Resistance Japan VS Inazuma Japan) *'DF Spiral Draw' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink/Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon) *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'DF Wonder Trap' (Extra) ---- Mixi Max Form - Shuu *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Black Ash' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'SH Mach Wind *'OF Ou no Tsurugi''' *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' ---- Child Form *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Majin Pegasus' Power Rangers Strikers *'KH Majin Pegasus' Keshin Evolution Power Rangers Forever= Normal Form *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' ---- Mixi Max Form - Shuu *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' ---- Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R' |-|Power Rangers Strikers= *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion Power Rangers Strikers Raimon and Tenmas Normal Form *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever Normal Form *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Form - Shuu *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc R' Power Rangers Strikers Raimon and Tenmas Normal Form *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX King Arthur' **'SK Anteikan' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'SH Zero Magnum GX' *'MIMAX Endou Mamoru' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' Power Rangers Strikers *'MIMAX Shuu' *'MIMAX King Arthur' Soul Power Rangers Forever Normal Form *'SOUL Horse' Soul Evolution Power Rangers Forever Normal Form *'SOUL Pegasus' Game Exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *'Raimon Dreams' *'L5 Heroes' Trivia *His forename Tenma (天馬) means "pegasus", which is a reference to his his keshin and soul evolution. *Tenma is the only player so far whose Keshin and Soul has evolved. *He has a character song called Soyokaze Dream! with Issac Evans. *The possibility of Tenma being a Second Stage Children was mentioned but never confirmed and he never displayed any SSC powers. *His dub name is based on the immortal horse Arion. Category:Wind characters Category:Male Category:Mixi Max User Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Earth Eleven Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Soul User Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan (GO) Category:Second Stage Children Category:Inazuma Best Eleven Category:Tenmas